idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Three Little Pigs, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, The Three Caballeros, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules, Lilo & Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen. 'Gallery' DMW2_-_Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs'_World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2_-_Alice_in_Wonderland's_World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh's_World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World DMW2_-_The_Little_Mermaid's_World.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World DMW2_-_Lilo_&_Stitch's_World.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World DMW2_-_Frozen's_World.jpg|Frozen's World 'Photos' DMW2_-_Mickey_Happy.png DMW2_-_Mickey's_Transformed.jpg Mickey_with_his_Friends_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_with_Pals_and_Mii_Dance_Show.jpg DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png Mii_and_Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Meet_Pinocchio_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Alice_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe_-_DMW2.jpg AIW_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2_-_Pooh_with_Pals_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Ariel.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_And_Ariel.jpg Ariel_with_Friends_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna_Elsa_Olaf_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg 'Disney Worlds' *'Castleton' - Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town' - Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland' - Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood' - Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica' - The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island' - Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle' - Frozen's World NEW. 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW *Fiddler Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca NEW *Panchito Pistoles NEW Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules *Hercules *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW *Pabbie NEW 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Magical World Games